1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an isosorbide derivative, and more particularly to an isosorbide derivative doped into liquid crystal materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, along with the development of the liquid crystal industry, the applications of liquid crystal materials, for various requirements, have also grown. Cholesteric liquid crystals with bistability and stable frame performance under no applied voltage are popularly applied in new-generation flat panel display technology.
Cholesteric liquid crystal materials possess a helical structure and liquid crystal characteristics. The helical structure is normally formed by doping chiral dopants into achiral cholesteric liquid crystal molecules. Thus, the helical twist of the cholesteric liquid crystals is mainly determined by helical twisting power (HTP) of the chiral dopant. Generally, various chiral structures possess various HTP values.
A chiral dopant is an optically active substance. When a chiral dopant is added to liquid crystals with a nematic phase, the liquid crystals are twisted to form a cholesteric liquid crystal phase. The helical twisting power (HTP) of the chiral dopant is mainly determined by the characteristics thereof, which are simultaneously, affected by, for example, a nematic liquid crystal host and surrounding/process temperature.